thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
In Thunder Strike, due to the lack of official material, there are a lot of ambiguous elements not explained to the players. The lack of updates on the official website proves otherwise. Also here at TS, due to the lack-of, we also come up with terms of our own. So to alleviate any confusion on our part, we'll simply explain the descriptive lingo and terminology used in this Wikia. Enemy Weapons - Bullets Gunfire - for simplicity, anything that comes out as orange is deemed bullet gunfire. They are the core weapons of all enemies and take on a variety of shapes and forms as mentioned. We write this list in no order of power, as the type used is mostly for aesthetic reasons rather than how much damage they can inflict (although we could be wrong, but extensive testing seems to find no relevance otherwise) Bullet types * Bullets - general descriptor for the small round dots, applies to the sometimes spiky edged ones. * Arrowed - These small bullets generally follow the direction they point at. * Choleric - Elongated bullets with the same width. They sometimes spin or have red/yellow colours, but are mostly used in a variety of attack types. (Stems from the name "Cholera", in which the bullets resemble the bacterium's shape) * Destructible - Rarely-used bullets that can be destroyed when shot. Only used by Phantom. * Star - Special large spiked bullets used by the Native boss pair. By far the largest bullets to ever be featured with an exceptionally large hitzone. Bullet patterns * Accelerating - These bullets usually take the choleric form and start out slow in a tight line, then spread out and accelerate towards you at varying speeds. Usually have a lock-on function. * Bullet Wall - Long continuous stream of bullets fired to limit the player's movement within a segment, usually as a setup for other attacks to follow. * Burst - Fired from a single shot that explodes into a radial shower of bullets * Dispersion '''- Same as burst, but with a staggered pattern. * '''Oscillating - Bullets that follow a waveform as they are fired from a point. Sometimes in tandem with bullet walls. * Radial - Shoots out bullets in a complete circular spread. * Reversal - Bullets that fire outward and then pull a reverse axis. Often meant to visually confuse players. * Splash - Similar to Whip, '''Splash bullets have the same effect except they come out in a large spread. * '''Spread-fire - Bullets that cover a wide arc, varying speeds. * Spiral - Similar to radial but fires at multiple rotating axes. * Whip '''- These shots come out very fast and then slow down, as if it was a whip motion. Fires out as a line of bullets. '''Bullet traits * Lock On - These attacks track your last position at their point of activation, and fire upon it. * Tracking - These attacks trail your current position and continually fire upon you. * Phasing - Bullets that fade in and out of existence. They only exist as large round bullets. Currently used only by The Dead-S. * Pulsing - Bullets that beat between small<->large. * Ricochet - Bullets that bounces off screen edges, rebound types will vary. Enemy Weapons - Lasers Lasers have a distinctive blue colour which is used universally throughout Thunder Strike. Lasers generally inflict more damage but that isn't a hard and fast rule to go by. Not to be confused with the lasers of OHKO Weapons. Laser forms * Burst - Fired in short streams, length can vary depending on the duration of the burst * Stream - Fired in a single long beam, typically in a series of other lasers to form a net/wall Laser patterns * Dispersal - Fires short bursts that splinter off into multiple beams (Used exclusively by the Galaxy Pirates) * Drones - Fired from external units at various directions that lock-on to your position. * Spiral - Very few ships utilize this pattern, but seen on the Silver Fox boss ship. * Extenders - Laser-type weapons with 2 bulbous ends that extend outward after deployment. * Fence - Used exclusively by the Infernal Lord, which generates a laser grid around you, restricting movement. Laser traits * Lock-On - Almost all lasers fire with a lock-on function towards you. Enemy Weapons - Missiles The enemy only uses one type of missile - featured with a long black fuselage. They are all destructible when fired upon you. The only exception are those used by the Galaxy Pirates, which cannot be shot down. Others For a list of the super weapons used by boss ships - see OHKO Weapons Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Mech Armour Category:Game Modes